


In for the Reward

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet prospect of a reward has Felicity hanging on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for the Reward

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: 'webcam'

Felicity felt wetness pooling between her legs. Not long and she would start to drip onto the mattress. 

She was lying naked on her bed, silk sheets tangled around her feet. Her laptop was beside her, providing the only light. Her gaze was transfixed on the screen, while one of her hands massaged her tits and she rubbed her center with the heel of the other one. 

The screen showed a recording of Sara, wearing a sports bra and tight leather pants, training in the Arrowcave. It was very sexy. She could practically taste the sweat on Sara’s abs.

Thank god for webcams. 

Felicity’s fingers glided easily through the folds, spreading her juices even more. She wanted to moan loudly, but instead she bit down on her lower lip and whimpered. When her inner walls started to cramp around the two love balls inside her, she wanted to come so badly. 

But Felicity had promised to only bring herself to the verge of orgasm. She hadn’t even thought that she could bring herself that far by masturbating. 

“Are you ready?” Sara asked. She looked delectable standing in the doorframe wrapped in only a towel.

Felicity hadn’t noticed that the shower had stopped. For how long had Sara watched her? She closed the lid of her laptop and placed it on the bedside table. Then she took off her glasses to nibble on one of the earpieces and grinned. It was finally time for her reward for keeping her promise.

The End.


End file.
